Harry Potter and the Trip to Amity Park
by piequeenthegreat
Summary: Harry moves to Amity for the summer.No H&D just D&S and H&G. Disclaimer i don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. please insert that phrase at the beginning of chapters 1 &2 i forgot to put it in.Setting after P.P. (hiatus)
1. 1 a time for change

Harry Potter and the Trip to Amity Park

Chapter 1: a time for change

Narrator's POV: Harry was in danger. This black-haired, green-eyed 14 year-old boy would have to leave the one place that he considered home to go to a safe house, in America. Hogwarts was a place filled with memories of the past 3 years. For Example, becoming the youngest seeker that ever lived (not to mention over-all quidditch player), almost choking on the snitch he caught in his first quidditch game, defeating he-who-shall-not-be-named or Voldermort, gaining all those extra points to help Gryffindor win the house cup, driving a flying car, having his arm bones removed by a half-wit defence against the dark arts teacher, defeating Voldermort/Tom Riddle AGAIN, saving Ron's, his best friend, little sister Ginny, going back in time with his other best friend Hermione, saving his godfather and Hagrid's pet, buckbeak and many, many more. But alas, this young wizard must leave the safety of his school to go where 'The Order' believes that Voldermort will not find him. Will he be able to keep his powers a secret? Only time will tell.  
Then there was Danny, who seemed like your average black-haired blue-eyed- teen, yet there was a huge difference. He had ghost powers. The halfa was only family was expecting a guest around his age for the summer. Harry hoped that it would be a boy because sometimes, he just couldn't tell Tucker the true identity of his crush. That it isn't Paulina, but their best friend, since 7th grade, Sam. Will he tell this house guest his secrets? About Sam and his powers? Who knows?  
(Just a little A/N sorry about Harry's being longer than Danny's. i couldn't think of much but i think i got my point across)

Harry's POV: _well here i go; i still can't believe Dumbledore thinks i would be safer during the summer living in the muggle world, IN AMERICA! What has happened? Why can't I stay at 'The Burrow'? Or at least with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley? Oh well... if this is what Dumbledore thinks is best, it must be best. At least he told me about the family I'll be staying with. They don't seem half bad. _That's what I thought before i met them at least. The parents, Jack and Maddie seemed nice, until they searched me and my trunk to see if i was harbouring a ghost. Yet their son, Danny, explained to me all about their obsession with ghosts.  
"That must get annoying"  
"You don't know the half of it..." Danny trailed off as if he had some sort of secret that conflicted with it but I decided to let it drop.  
"So... where do you and your friends get together?"  
"At the Nasty Burger" Danny said as if I was supposed to know what that was  
"What is that?"  
"A little fast food place on the other side of town, come on I'll show and you can met all my friends" He said with a laugh.  
I didn't understand why he was laughing, perhaps he made a joke.

Danny's POV: So i took Harry to meet the grand total of 2 friends I had. He seemed surprised.  
"What the bloody hell is that stench?" he asked right when we walked in.  
"Don't worry about it to much it's just the smell of the cleaning product."  
"Danny! Over here!" A Goth girl called out to me, waving her hand.  
"Hey Sam, Tucker with you?" I asked once i arrived where she sat.  
"Technically yes, he's ordering" Sam said as her beautiful amethyst eyes moved from me to harry. "Who's your friend?"  
"Sam, this is harry he's visiting my family for the summer." I noticed one thing, she didn't have her food. "Sam, you're not letting Tuck order for you again are you?"  
"Danny, are you joking? After last time, i might never let him get me a birthday present. I wanted to make sure we got our usual table so he went to order his food while i stayed here and waited."  
"OK, you want me to get you something?"  
"As long as it's off the-"  
"ultra-recyclo vegetarian menu, Sam I've explained what ultra-recyclo vegetariumissum to everyone who's asked, i think I'd remember that you are one."  
"Just double- checking, in case you blacked out and lost half of your memory"  
"That only happened once!"  
_Why can't i just tell her the reason i memorized her dietary preferences is because I've learned everything I can about her. Because I love her?_

Sam's POV

If there's one thing I've learned by being friends with Danny, it would definitely be that he cares for his friends as if they were family. But sometimes I wish he would see me as more than a friend. Then i remember Paulina, that crazed little prissy air-head, only likes Danny's alter ego because he's hot! Which i will admit is true, but so is normal Danny. He's also sweet, caring, kinda smart, and awesome. So what if I've had a crush on him since 7th grade? That isn't a reason to ruin our friend ship just because it wouldn't work out between us.  
"Danny that's sweet but my mom wants me home by 4:30 to try on a dress that will be ripped to shreds by tomorrow. So by the time I'll get my food I'll already be gone. Thanks anyway though" _oh and by the way, i love you.*_sigh_*  
_"Sam? Something wrong?" Danny asks not trying to hide the concern in his voice.  
"My mom's making me try on another dress, what do you think? So, Harry where are you from?"  
"London" he said  
"oh that's just great it's 4:20 I'll have to leave now in order to make it home." Sam said as she looked up at the wall clock.  
"Well it just so happens i promised my aunt and uncle I'd call them around 8:00 London time. So perhaps, Danny and I could walk you home."  
(Just another little A/N i can't remember the time difference between EST and London but i could kinda remember the difference between London and NFLD so i went with what i could remember. which was 3 and ½ hours. And my computer is being a jerk so i can't search anything on Google, Bing, , or yahoo)  
"Sure, why not?" _the only thing that would make it better if it was Danny that offered and Harry wasn't here._

AND SCENE!

A/N sorry if i got a reference/spelling/anything wrong just leave a review telling me the error and I'll do my best to fix it or send me a pm. either or, maybe both? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Just say so I'll try to answer them. And I'll try not to be the kind of person who "talks" to characters in their A/N's but if I'm suffering some serious writers block and write a short chapter i could have the characters argue amongst themselves for who gets first POV in the next chapter.

Sincerely,

Piequeenthegreat


	2. 2 Even Harry knows

A/N I was _**SO**_ surprised when someone actually added my story to their favourites! Thank you fanbasher865 for giving me that boost of confidence!

Chapter 2: Even Harry Can Tell...

Danny's POV

_Why didn't I suggest that? I really should've though, I mean I've been in love with her for about 3 years  
now._

Harry, Sam and I were walking home. The 2 of them were laughing about some story about how Harry  
saved his friend's little sister from death or something.

"So then, i decided to get a fallen tree branch of the ground and I hit him over the head with it. We ran as far away from there as we could. Ginny has liked me ever since, not that she didn't before though. Ron swears she has a picture of me under her pillow but, I don't believe him."

"Well, there's my house. I should go before my mom has a spaz attack at me for being 5 minutes late."

"See ya tomorrow, Sam!" I called after. She turned and waved as she walked up her front porch.

"Bye!" Harry said.

"So Harry, why did you lie to Sam about needing to call home?"

"I lied for you." Harry seemed surprised that i would ask such a thing.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can tell." He replied as if we had this conversation everyday even though we only met this morning

"You can tell what?" I keep asking questions trying to understand but, everything became less and less clear.

"You like her"

"Wha...? Ummm... i have no idea what you're talking about. I like Paulina" _How did he figure it out? I bet tuck told him. If Tuck wasn't my best friend I'd kill him._

"Sure you do. Me of all people know when someone's trying to hide their true emotions. I mean for the past 2 years i have liked my best friend's sister and I have to worry about what his reaction will be if I told him. Wait... I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

"Yeah, you did." I was stunned, the only thing that is as awkward as liking your best friend is liking your best friend's sibling. "So this Ginny you've been talking about, is she your best friend's sister that you like?"

"So what if she is? I wish I had a picture I could show you." Harry said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Maybe you could describe her for me?"

"OK, I'll try. She has long red hair, the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen and she's around my height." (A/N sorry it you find this description horrible, I REALLY need to work on my descriptions)

We arrived home and since we took the long route home it was time for supper, so I couldn't ask about Ginny any more.

And... CUT!

Well there you have it people, chapter 2 i know exactly where this going but i might change my mind if i do i'll bring it back to the plan cuz i really like this plan.


	3. 3 SURPRISE!

Chapter 3: SURPRISE!

DISCLAIMER: ok class let's test your knowledge, who DOESN'T own the rights to Danny Phantom? That's right the correct answer is me! Now who DOESN'T own the rights to Harry Potter? That's right I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. But if I did, Daniel Radcliff would be given green contacts for the movies of Harry Potter and Danny Phantom would be in its 7th season. But sadly Butch Hartman doesn't express the same views of how many more episodes Danny Phantom can have all rights belong to him. And whoever owns the rights to Harry Potter didn't give Daniel Radcliff coloured contacts so then they had to cut out the poem/song that Ginny gave to Harry for Valentine's Day on page 178 paragraph one book 2! Wow this is long please excuse that fact! Pretty please forgive me!

Danny's POV

**1 week later**

It was midnight and Sam and I were video-chatting (is that even a word? :P) "Hey Sam what's up?"

"Well, my parents went to some sort of party to celebrate their friend's success and brag about theirs so, they won't be home for another 2 hours and grandma Ida doesn't care how late I'm up"

"Harry's birthday is coming up and I think I should get him something"

"Really? But you hardly even know him!"

"How about this? Tuck, you and I could take him on that optional school camp trip."

"Yeah! It could be a gift from the three of us." She seemed so enthusiastic about our idea, I couldn't help but smile. "Umm... Danny? Come back from dreamland! Paulina isn't really asking you out right now."

"What would make you think I was in Dreamland?"

"You got 'there's-Paulina-maybe-today's-the-day-she'll-ask-me-out ' smile on your face, and it's even wider than what I've seen at school when you can actually see her."

"Who says that's what I was thinking about?"

"It wasn't that smile, Sam. It was more of a Sam's-looking-beautiful-tonight smile" said a voice in the darkness.

"Huh?" Sam and I said in unison.

"I mean really, isn't obvious? I was asking Tucker about how many people thought that you two should be together and apparently everyone does. I agree with them." Harry said as he stepped out of the shadows dramatically.

"Define everyone." Sam said seeming a bit flattered from what Harry said.

"Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, Nathan, Mr. Lancer, Mikey, Jeremy, Mr. Grey, Valerie, Mr. Fenton, Jazz, Vlad Masters, Danny Phantom, the entire student body of Casper High, and last but not least, me! Do I have to name more?"

"I DO NOT!" I yelled forgetting that Harry didn't know about my powers.

"I knew it! You're Danny Phantom!"

"So Harry, How'd you figure it out?" Sam asked

"Well, it's not that hard, I just noticed that when Phantom came Fenton was gone. They look a lot alike too."

"Well, I feel like I should change the subject. Harry for your birthday, Sam, Tucker and I were wondering if you wanted to come on a camping trip next week with some kids from our school?"

"Sure! That would be great."

"Guys, I'd love to chat some more but my parents just walked in the house I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See ya" Harry and I said with in seconds of each other. After the two of us said that she was gone.

"We'd better get to sleep, Tuck wants us to meet him at the park so he can talk to us about his solar-powered charger for his PDA."

"OK, But Danny, first there's something I need to tell you. Since you told me about being Danny Phantom, I thought I should tell you I'm a wizard."

"I'm not freaked out by that at all. I mean i fight ghosts it takes a lot to freak me out."

**The next morning**

Harry's POV

When I walked downstairs, I noticed two things: 1. There was a few more people there 3 of them red-haired and 1 with long brown hair. They were my best friends and the girl I liked.

"Wha... Ron? Hermione? Ginny? Bill? What are you guys doing here?"

A/N there you have it folks chapter 3 I've been fighting a lot of writer's block lately. I know exactly what I'm doing with this, I just have no idea how I'm going to get there. I want to have it done by September 8th so I'll have it done by the time school starts up again.


	4. 4 Ron's in a what?

Disclaimer: don't own Harry potter JK Rowling does, don't on Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does, wish i did blah blah blah, etc etc

I AM SO SORRY! I would've updated sooner but my younger cousin is in own and apparently that means i have to spend ½ of my waking moments with him! And the other half I've been hanging with my BFFL's so I've been a bit busy o write anything! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Anyway, on to the chapter!

Chapter 4: Ron's in a WHAT?

Harry's POV

So there they were Hermione, Ron and his 2 siblings, Bill and Ginny. I was wondering why but suddenly...

"HARRY!" I was trapped in an almost bone breaking bear hug by Hermione.

"Ca-can- can't br-bre-breath 'Mio-'Mione" She then realised her death grip/hug on Harry.

"Sorry it's just that we've missed you so much the past month. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she screamed the last part as loud as she could.

"Hey mate, happy birthday!" Ron said not as excited as Hermione.

"Hey Ron, Ginny, Bill." I said a bit surprised that Bill was there.

"Happy birthday!" Ginny said excited and came up and hugged me a lot softer than 'Mione did.

_She's hugging me! She's so amazing! _

Then she pulled away. I was disappointed that she did, but all good things must come to an end. Right?

"Our gift to you is the three of us coming down to visit you for the week!" 'Mione explained.

"Guys, this is brilliant! But my gift from Danny, Sam and Tucker was going on a camping trip with their school for a week. Danny, do you think they could come too?"

"Don't bother about me, I'm not staying just here for a day then staying with some friend in New York for the rest of the week." Said Bill.

"I'm sure Mr. Lancer would be thrilled if we brought and extra 4 people including you, but first I think some introductions are in order."

"Right, Harry this is Ron, his sister, Ginny" Danny gave me a knowing glance when i introduced Ginny and I just nodded. "Oldest brother, Bill and our other friend, Hermione. Guys this is Danny." Each of them gave a nod or wave when their name was called.

"Have you guys had breakfast?" Danny asked my friends. They nodded yes.

"Well, Harry and I will eat and get dressed, and then we can go the park so you can meet my friends."

In a half hour we were on our way to the park, once we got to the park Sam the Goth girl called out and waved us over to a large shady oak tree.

Danny's POV

There she was, looking as beautiful as ever. Sam. The one and only. But where was Tuck?

"Hey Sam. Where's Tuck?"

"Probably shoving pie in his face, while walking over here." We laughed after she said that. Her laugh was... indescribable. It was just part of the amazing person she was.

"Anyway Sam, this is Ginny, Ron, they're siblings, and Hermione." Again each waved or nodded at the sound of their name.

"Hey guys!" There he came, gasping for air. "Skulker, on his way."

"Ghost?"Harry asked looking at me. I nodded.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" I yelled.

Then the battle broke out once I became Danny Phantom.

"Hey ladies, I'm Tucker Foley, that's T.F. as in Too Fine" Luckily Ginny and Hermione were smart and fake puked when he began to flirt with them. I noticed Sam, Harry and Ron laughing, but Ron also seemed a bit angry at Tuck. Maybe because he was hitting on his sister... or did he like Hermione?

But then before i could warn them Skulker shot plasma beams at them. Ron was then hit and got knocked unconscious. Then I sucked Skulker up into the Fenton Thermos and went to see the damage.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Hermione stated so still in ghost form i flew them all to the hospital and went human in the alley next door.

"Excuse me, but my friend is unconscious. He's from England."

"OK, we'll bring him into a room right now."

"Hello. Your friend is in a coma." The doctor said dramatically taking off his glasses and putting them back on. "Sadly, his little sister cannot stay here without a parent."

"Sam, could Ginny stay with you since you live the closest?"

"Of course, and if there's any change in his condition, I could talk my parents into bringing us down, since they have no day jobs like normal parents."

Ginny's POV

I was worried and so was Hermione. She's told me about her crush on Ron so it made sense when she was so worried when Ron's coma was announced. Sam and I got to her house and since it was late because of the long wait to hear Ron's condition, we went straight to bed. We were getting my trunk back from the Fenton's tomorrow. But that night was perhaps the most restless sleep I've had since I was being possessed by Tom Riddle.

A/N hey guys I had difficulty because I'm fighting some writer's block and my computer decided to go into French mode. What would you guys think of a PJO and Snow White cross-over? Summary: Poseidon and Athena have been rivals for Zeus knows how long. But when their children have been dating for 3 days and they decide to split them up and send them to different time zones to split them up, but the rest of the gods have a different idea to bring them together. Loads of Percabeth-ness.

So what do you guys think of that little piece of work? Keep it or kill it?


	5. 5 presents good & bad

Well, I'd like to start by thanking everyone who's reviewed or favourited (that's not a real word!) the story/me as an author. I'm always so surprised when i get an alert saying that!There are 2 people that have reviewed a lot and I thought that they should get some recognition. Those lucky 2 people are: jimmie130 and tigerphantom! WHOOOOOOOO! Random? I know! I've been fighting writer's block but my lil' cousin has gone back to where he belongs! YAY! I've posted that PJO & Snow White crossover, it was the only one hen I posted it but in case someone's posted another one it's: Annabeth White. Just saying. Also my keyboard has gone into French AGAIN! Just saying... AND ON TO THE SHOW! I mean, STORY!

Disclaimer: Do I seem British? If the answer's no then I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry and them. Do i seem like a dude? No? Good cause I'm not, but that means I'm not Butch Hartman so, I don't own Danny and his gang.

Chapter 5: Time for the presents!But not all with warm wishes

Ginny's POV

I woke up from the smell of waffles being freshly made. I hoped that if I ate some I wouldn't be as tired and luckily, it worked! (A/N I wish I had waffles, I only got fruit loops while I laugh that I'm eating fruit loops.) Sam was still asleep and her parents had an evil look in their eyes when they said they'd go wake her up, so I decided to volunteer and save her from whatever they were going to do.

"Sam, wake up!"

"5 more minutes..." She replied. I sighed

"Come on we need to meet up with the guys at Fenton Works." I said trying to motivate her.

"Ugh..." She groaned.

"Danny's waiting downstairs for you." I said with a devilish smile.

"Who? What? Where? Why? " She mumbled

"Danny. Waiting. Downstairs. For you." I said slower than before.

"HE IS?" She exclaimed, sitting upright instantly. I fell to the ground laughing.

"No, but i had a feeling you liked him, so i decided to try it."

"OK, so now you know who I like. But now the real question is at hand, who do you like?" She asked looking at me questioningly. I decided to delay my response a little.

"Real question? What do you mean? I don't think Danny's noticed that you like him."

"That's because he hasn't, but the rest of the town has. Even the moist idiotic person. His father." I gasped at what she said.

"Really? Wow." I smiled mentally because I had strayed her away from the question.

"Yeah, but don't think you're getting off the hook that easily. Come on, who is it?" I sighed, but I was amazed at her persistent-ness.

"Fine, its Harry" I sighed.

"OK. You're secrets safe with me." She said putting her arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at her.

"Thanks. I usually don't talk about this with anyone but Hermione or Luna, but Hermione is going to Toronto in a few days with her parents and Luna's in England. So I'm glad I can talk to someone while we're here, and this isn't one of those subjects I can talk to my brother about. I mean Harry's his best mate."

"Yeah, well, we should finish getting ready and head over to Fenton Works so we can get your stuff. Then we can pack for the camping trip tomorrow."

"Right." I nodded.

20 MINUTES LATER AT FENTON WORKS

Harry's POV

Danny, Hermione (she was staying with Jazz) and I were waiting on his front step. Then the girls we were waiting for came into view. They were talking and laughing about something that had happened back at her house. We heard the last bit.

"...and I really wanted to see what your parents' reaction was."

"I bet it was something like this," Sam's jaw dropped to the sidewalk. "Or maybe they had a small heart attack." They continued to laugh.

"Hey Sam, Ginny" Danny said.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said enthusiastically. No matter how early it was you could be certain that Ginny would have a smile on her face, and if she didn't her brothers and I would be beating up whoever caused her sadness while Hermione and Luna cheered her up. "Harry! Here's your birthday present!"

"Thanks Ginny." I unwrapped it; it was a pair of quidditch gloves with my name embroidered on them.

"I embroidered your name on them myself; it was kind of expensive to get it done at the store." She said simply.

"Well, that makes them even better."

"Here Harry." Hermione said as she passed me a rather rectangular shaped package. It was 'Quidditch through the ages' (A/N if she gives it to him pretend that it's right before their 4th year.)

"Thanks Hermione! That's really great" I said.

"OK guys, we need my trunk so I can pack for the camping trip." Ginny stated.

Then with that, they retrieved Ginny's trunk and went to Sam's house to pack.

Sam's POV

Once we were back at my house, we noticed my parents crying at the table surrounded by the police. Then my dad noticed that we had came in and said "Samantha, Grandma Ida has been kidnapped."

**A/N omg guys! How could you let me go for so long without updating? Sorry but all last week I was at a day camp and was busy all day with weaving and dying materials. But this week I'm in another day camp, this week golf, so I bet while I'm working on my drive some inspiration will come!**

**Sincerly**

**~piequeenthegreat~~**


	6. 6 What do they want?

Disclaimer: you know the basics; I don't own any elements of this story from Harry Potter or Danny phantom (why do I always get slightly depressed when I write these?)

Chapter 6: What do they want?

Sam's POV

Grandma Ida had been kidnapped? I instantly remembered all the times when she was there for me, and how she helped me sneak out to 'Circus Gothica' so I could save Danny while she was 'caught up in her memories'. She was a helpful person and even stated that making me wear a floral pink dress was 'a cruel and unusual punishment'. I have to admit, I agreed with her, but it was the only way Mom and Dad would lift the restraining order. Then I noticed Grandma Ida was playing 'Matchmaker'! But she has such a sutble way of doing it; I wasn't even annoyed at her for it!

Finally, I gathered enough courage to ask some painful questions. "Who did this?"

"We don't know, Sweetheart but that's what these men are for!" Dad replied gesturing to a P.I. and the cops.

"What do they want?" I asked figuring they had already asked for the ransom.

"They want something very important to us that we'd be lost without." Mom replied with a far away look in her eyes. "They want..." She seemed distraught.

"Me?" I asked since I should be what was closest to their hearts that they wouldn't want to give up.

"No, they want the... the invention." I was devastated; they weren't worried about having to give up me or the fortune but the invention. Sure it gave us our fortune but it was useless now. Any profit made by it would be divided amongst the shareholders and between my mom, my dad, Grandma Ida and I the family owned about 139 shares so it's not liked we'd be poor after we gave up the invention.

"OK, just to clear things up this is the cellophane toothpick invention for deli shops. Right?"

"Yes, but we won't give it to them. We were wondering if you could talk Danny into getting Ida back." **(A/N this is after PP so Amity Park knows all about Fenton being Phantom)**

"I'll see what I can do."

**25 minutes later, Sam's room, Hermione, Harry and Danny are video chatting with Ginny and Sam. Still Sam's POV**

"So Danny would you mind helping us?"

"You know I would."

"Thanks, Danny."

"As much as I hate to interrupt you to lovebirds i have to leave now." Hermione said. "It was nice meeting you Sam, maybe we'll see each other at the end of the summer when I come to get these guys. Ginny send me a letter if Ron's condition improves. Or worsens. Hopefully improves though."

"Bye Hermione, it was nice meeting you too!" I said.

"See ya, 'Mione. I'll be sure to send you a letter."

"Well, we'd better be signing off. Dad's calling for supper. Oh and Sam,"

"Yeah?"

"I sent someone over to your house. Don't worry she'll be staying with us but I thought Ginny might want to meet her."

"OK but who is it?"

"COMING DAD! Sorry got to go!"

"See ya Ginny, See ya Sam." Harry called as he left the room.

"Bye Harry, bye Danny" Ginny said

"Bye guys!" I said still confused on who was coming. I shut off the computer. Then there was a knock on my door. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Hi Sam. Long time, no see!" The person said in a happy tone. Then tackled me into a bear hug.


	7. 7 what are you doing here?

**Yo peeps! Lately I've noticed that one person whose read and reviewed pretty much every chapter has been reading the same stories I have, because the authors have included our pen names in quite a few of their chapters and the winner is... JIMMIE130! YAY! Thanks to all that have commented/favourited and whatnot (what kind of word is whatnot? Could someone please tell me?) **

Chapter 7: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Ginny's POV

When that person came in through the door, I was _**SO**_ confused. It moved so fast I had no Idea whether it was a boy or a girl. Sam seemed just as surprised. They had white hair, and were wearing a black and white outfit. After tackling Sam into a bear hug, I noticed that they had their hair pulled back into a pony tail, but their hair had changed color, from white to black. I noticed it was a girl. She looked a lot like Danny though. Could she be a relative?

"Hi Sam. Long time no see." The mysterious girl said.

"Dani! What are you doing here?"

"You know, just in the neighbour hood, so I decided to come over. Who's this?" She asked.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. My friend, Harry Potter, My brother, Ron who's in hospital at the moment, and I are staying for the summer."

"OK, why?" Dani asked, obviously curious on why we chose Amity Park to 'vacation' in.

"Our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, thought that we might like to experience life in America. So he contacted Danny's parents who are his old friends to see if they would host us. But because my brother's in a coma, it was decided that I stay here since its closer to the hospital."

"Oh, OK. I'm Dani, Danny's third cousin once removed."

"Wow, you have a huge resemblance for third cousins, but then again the same thing happens in my family."

MEANWHILE

Danny's POV

"I wonder what their reaction was."

"Probably surprised or scared." Harry replied.

"Yeah... Whoa, it's getting late." I said noticing the clock said 12:30

"Yeah, we should get to sleep." I nodded in agreement.

And with that we got into our pyjamas and fell asleep within seconds.

**My computer's fixed! Yay! Sorry about the short chapter, I just really wanted to get it up since I promised this, like, 5 days ago. My cousin Pat changed so much though! He left with just above chin left curly hair and then came back for a visit with a Mohawk. Now time to try to finish chapter 2 of 'Annabeth White' my other X-over. **


	8. 8 a filler chapter

**Omg, almost a month since I last updated... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!~! Anyways, major writer's block equals bad. I couldn't even write a two-minute speech for student council, it's 30 seconds! Fingers crossed! I wrote this before school at the bottom I'll say weather or not I made it. **

**Danny's POV**

We got another call from the kidnapper today; He said that if we get help from Danny/Dani Phantom he'll blow grandma's brains out. We think he's bluffing but on the safe side I called off my plan. We were visiting Ron before we went camping, so while Ginny and Harry went to check on Ron's condition Sam and I discussed more plans to get her grandmother back.

"Why don't we give him a faulty prototype?" I suggested.

"Mom and Dad destroyed all faulty models, said it was 'too risky to keep them' because people might manage to get them to work."

"Oh...well... " Then I gasped, I remembered about Harry's abilities. "I should ask Harry, I bet he has an idea."

"OK, here they come now."

"How is he?" I asked when they were within hearing distance.

"No improvement and no worse, so I think he'll be fine for a few days while we go camping." Ginny said, her voice cracked a little when she said that there was no improvement. Her and her brother must be really close.

"Well, then we should get going. The camp site is just around the corner, Tuck is already there setting up with Mr. Lancer." Sam said.

"Come let us gone the noble Tucker Foley at the campsite where we shall be tortured by Mr. Lancer's boring-ness and Dash's ...uh... Dash-ness!' I declared as we got in the back of the Fenton RV to go to the campsite.

"Mr Fenton, who are these people?" Mr. Lancer demanded right when we got out of the Fenton RV.

"Well, sir, This is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They are visiting my family for the summer."

"OK, and they have permission to be here right?"

"Obviously sir."

After we helped Tucker set up the tent, it was nightfall, so we decided to turn in for the night.

**OK people, what did you think? Sadly I did not win the election :( but my best friend did! :D My cousin Patrick was in again, now he shaved his head. I know It's been a while and this is a really short chapter but, I really wanted to update.**


	9. NaNo WriMo

Hey guys! I know i know, I haven't updated in forever, I'm suffering from magor writer's block and I'm working on a novel for NaNo WriMo which is a weird acronym for National Novel Writing Month. Don't worry chapters are under development, for BOTH STORIES! So no need to fret my dears, I'm just aking a slight leave of absence but I'll update maybe once in the next month. If you want to join NaNo WriMo here's the link for the youth, i don't know about the adult one sorry adults :(and remember to take out the spaces:

ywp. Nanowrimo. Org


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, before you get out your weapons of mass destruction to kill me with for not updating in about 2 months, give or take, I'd like to point out I've been very busy! I've had school, 5 DAYS A WEEK! :O Band on Mondays Dance on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Improv on Wednesdays, Piano on Fridays, Basketball on Saturdays and volunteering at the church's Children's Liturgy group on Sundays. So since I went on Christmas break on Wednesday, as in the 22nd (GO ESDNL! I type sarcastically) but, this will be a bit longer than my plan :)**

**Disclaims anything I don't own**

Chapter 8: can't think of chapter title

3rd person POV

The group's week went on like a usual camping trip would, canoeing, campfires, and, of course, some tackle football. Just as soon as it had started, the week was over. After a 'few farewell' wedgies from Dash and random quotes of classic literature from Lancer they left.

"Wow, I honestly don't know what to say about that week" Ginny remarked once they were in the Fenton RV.

"Is that a good thing?" Sam asked while trying to wrestle her phone out of Tucker's hands.

"I've seen some crazy times, but that might be the crazy-est." Ginny replied.

"Well, I'll take it as compliments so, thank you." Danny said.

"No problem, but I'm not sure you really should." Ginny looked around the RV, her eyes locked with Harry's for a quick second. He began to smile.

"Definitely shouldn't, remember Professor Lupin's little... problem? Compared to that crazy moment they really shouldn't." Ginny laughed at his comment and nodded her head.

"I don't think I wanna know." Tucker said as Sam quickly used his distraction from Ginny and Harry's statements to her advantage and elbowed him in the side forcing him to drop her phone. Her screen was flashing an unread text logo. She gasped.

"Danny, you won't believe who the mysterious person who kidnapped grandma Ida for the invention." She showed them the text. It was Box Lunch, Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady.

"What is she even doing here? She belongs in the future, around Dan Phantom's time. Clockwork said she wouldn't be coming back."

"Maybe Wulf can also go claw through time barriers and left a portal open and she came through."

"We can only hope." Sam said ominously.

**OMGZZZZZ! I know like 4 months or so! I feel terrible! :( especially since I started this about 2 months ago, but like stated above, I'm really busy, etc. Etc. And writers block, you all know what I'm talking about. The chapters are going to be short, but I'm trying not to write as many pointless chapters like the past few, so I got back to the storyline I have planned. And also sorry about the cliff hanger, but I've been reading Percy Jackson books again lately and if you've read them, they have Cliff Hanger endings, same with the Lost Hero of the Heroes of Olympus. I'm going to stop rambling now and post this. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME WHEN i DIDN'T UPDATE FOR 4 MONTHS!**


End file.
